My Tulip Head
by Gwee and Kiniro Productions
Summary: Things get a little out of hand when Himeno invites Hayate to view a fireworks show at her house. Why does Hayate call her tulip head, and what stupid name could she possibly come up with for him? Twoshot. HimenoXHayate


**Kiniro: Just do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Gwee: WOOHOO! We don't own Pretear. **

**Kiniro: ...That was short... Now how will we make a childish attempt at entertaining people? D:**

**Gwee: We're not clowns, Kiki. **

**Kiniro: I'm not so sure about that... I mean, you do wear manpants. Which DO look like clown pants, so...**

**Gwee: Correction; You're not a clown, Kiki.**

**Kiniro: That's better. **

* * *

' Thoughts '

Bold- **Not used, unless you count the portions like this where I babble.**

Italics- _Erm. You figure it out. (Important stuff? Lol.)_

Underline- Emphasis

* * *

**Tulip Head?!**

* * *

"Hayate!" Himeno called out to Hayate who was wandering around the pond beside the giant wind chime, after running home from school. He glanced back at her, and watched her come to a stop infront of him, bending over and panting.

"On Saturday night, there's a fireworks show at my house!" She managed to choke out before breaking into a few smaller pants.

"What's your point?" Hayate said to her slowly, the tone in his voice sounding very full of himself. Himeno couldn't help but feel a little pissed at his cocky attitude.

"I want you to come, idiot!" She said loudly through grinding teeth.

"Who's the idiot?! Stupid tulip head!" He snapped at her defensively. Himeno's leg swung around, attempting to knock him over. He narrowly avoided her attack by swooping quickly into the air.

"Cheater!" She yelled at him, as he hovered above the ground before gently landing. Hayate smirked.

"I'll see you on Saturday, tulip head." He flipped his hand motioning a good-bye wave, as he turned away from her. Himeno's hands clenched to fists as Hayate disappeared when streams of wind circled around him.

' That jerk! He's so... Egotistic! ' Himeno thought as she sat down quickly on a nearby bench. The very bench she had been sitting on when she met the Leafe Knights. _"Are you alright?" The ever-so-charming Sasame had asked her after she had fallen backwards. _Sasame had always been so kind towards Himeno. Why had she fallen for the man who was the exact opposite? Himeno smiled slightly as she stood up, letting out a small sigh before she began making her way towards her giant house.

_BAM!_ She bumped into someone much larger than her. "Gomen." She said quickly, before looking to see who it was.

"Ha-Hayate?! Why are you back here?" She jumped back in shock.

"You never told me what time, stupid!" He crossed his arms, and caused her to catch fire immediately.

"Eight... Be here at eight..." She said in a fakely calm voice, not matching her twitching eyebrow at all.

"See you then, tulip head." He turned around once again. Himeno grabbed his left arm firmly before he had a chance to leave, this time.

"Tulip head?" Her entire face twitched, and her lips were curved into a frightening smile. ' Shit! ' Hayate thought quickly, knowing his life was going to end here.

"What's wrong with the name Himeno, eh?" Himeno said in a half scream as she grabbed his arm and pushed it behind his back. "HI-ME-NO!" she pushed his arm higher everytime she spoke.

"Are you crazy?!" Hayate yelled, his arm surging with pain everytime she pushed it higher. She dropped his arm, which he immediately comforted with his right hand.

"Why can't you call me Himeno like everyone else?!" She tip-toed to make their eyes at a closer level.

"What's so special about Himeno?" Hayate fought back. "You're _my_ tulip head!" He spat out before thinking.

Both of them turned red immediately, turning away from each other. "...What's that supposed to mean?" Himeno lowered her voice.

"W-Well, tulip head is j-just... My nickname for you. Yeah. That's what I meant to say." He said in a fluster.

"Then what's my special name for you?" Himeno asked as she went into a deep thought, her hand coming to her chin.

"You... You don't need one!" He said to her in an irritated voice.

"Ah!" She conked her right hand on her left. "My Ouji-sama!" Himeno said in a slight laugh.

"What the hell?! No way!" Hayate yelled, turning back around.

"Ouji-sama!" She turned around as well, smiling as she jumped and grabbed his left arm, much more gently and pleasing than before..

"Shut up..." His cheeks turned pink. Himeno clung tighter to his arm in response, Hayate unwilling to look her in the eye.

Her Ouji-sama.

Her _Prince_.

Her cocky, yet shy prince.

"Himeno..." Hayate interrupted their silence.

"Yes, Ouji-sama?' She asked him in a cheery tone.

"What's today?" He said in a distant voice, as he watched the giant chime sing to him as he twisted a gentle breeze around them.

"It's... Saturday." She said in realization.

"You sure did invite me in such short notice." He said with a sigh. Finally looking at her.

"Well, it's not my fault! I've been so busy with school, we had preperation exams and..." She babbled on seriously, unaware that her Ouji-sama wasn't listening, but instead, studying every perfect line of her face. Her large eyes, her small nose and tiny ears... Her moving lips.

"Oh!" The sudden raise in her voice snapped Hayate back into reality. "_And don't forget_..."

* * *

**Forget what?! Oh, I'm so evil! Not really. And sorry it was such a short chapter.**

**Please await my next chapter impatiently! ...I find it a compliment if you can't wait. Ehem. Fufufu!**

**Kiniro.**


End file.
